The Legal System
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Prequel to "Why Ritsuka Doesn't Drink." Soubi comes home from his college, just to find a peculiar little "ball" resting under his window...


Warning: Ritsuka's mom's psycho/abusive. If you didn't know that, you've either never seen/read/HEARD OF Loveless before, and therefore have no right to read this fic. (Unless you trust my

authoring abilities enough to read on, believing all will make sense in time, in which case, I LOVE YOU!!)

A/N at end.

Disclaimer:

Me: You say it.

Youji-plushie: Why me?!

Me: Because. I'm the writer. I can order you around all I want. (as long as I don't claim you. -XD-)

Youj-plush: So!?

Me: And if you don't, I'll make a fanfic of you and Kio, where his lollipop falls out of his mouth.

Youji-plush: ...?

Me: And it gets stuck in your hair.

Youji-plush: ...

Me: And you can't get it out.

Youji-plush: !!

Me: And you'll have to cut your hair to the length of a NORMAL BOY'S, AND WILL THEREFORE BE BANNED FROM ALL SHONEN-AI/LEMON FANFICS!

Youjiplush:Shedoesn'townthemangathatisLoveless,noranyofthecharacters,andprobablyneverwill,unlessshemeatsYunKouga,andshewritesitinherwillthatLovelessgoestoher.SHEDOESN'TOWN.

wheeze wheeze There. Happy?

Me: Yesh! Very much so! You get to keep your freakishly long hair! Yay! (No offense)

--

Soubi walked into his apartment, tired after attending his art college all day long. He had gotten relatively a lot done on his latest painting, an image of crimson peonies and babies' breath, surrounded by several glittering royal-blue butterflies with jet black streaks splashed across the wings. Kio had fawned over him as usual, trying to make sure he hadn't over-worked himself.

_'Poor Sou-chan! At this rate, you may get Carpal-Tunnel!_' _Kio practically yelled in Soubi's ears, nearly toppling the slightly older man as he grabbed for his sensitively pink hands. _

_'KIO-san!_ WATCH IT!!_' Soubi's _random_ fan girls snapped at the spaz that was grabbing at the unattainable object of their affections._

_'WATCH IT, YOURSELVES...' said spaz mumbled to himself._

Soubi smirked at the memory of the hyper-active blonde man, jumping all over the place, his lollipop nearly falling into Soubi's hair.

Removing his key from the door, he softly closed it behind him, not wanting to wake the undoubtedly snoozing Zeroes in the next room over. Turning to his left, he removed his coat, and hung it on the coat rack to dry. Hearing a light tapping on his window, he turned to see a soaking wet, black fuzzy-looking bundle of fur huddled under the outside windowsill, whimpering slightly as it shivered in the rain. Quickly, he opened the front door, and stretched out a hand to the quivering ball of hair. As he did, he noticed two small, jet-black cat ears pop out, along with a cat tail of the same shade. The wet appendages blearily stood out against the coal-colored hair, which was so dark, it appeared to be almost navy-blue in colour. Two deep violet colored eyes peeked out at him from behind its knees, a dripping strand of onyx hair plastered to his face. Soubi's eyes widened as he saw the violent red slowly trickling down the side of his child lover's pale white face. There was no doubt in his mind. It was Ritsuka. And his mother had beaten him again.

"S...Soubi..." Ritsuka cried, as he jumped up and dashed into the arms of his shocked Sentouki, grasping at his shirt, unwilling to let go, for fear of not being able to get him back if he did. "I-I didn't know what to do! I-I..."

"Shh...It's all right now, Ritsuka. I've got you..." Soubi sighed, hugging the small boy into his chest, trying to warm him as he used his own body to shield him from being pelted by the freezing rain. "What did she do to you?" He wondered, as he broke their embrace to kneel, looking Ritsuka in the eyes as he spoke to him, and examine his injuries at the same time.

"Ow! My head, it-it hurts, Soubi! Please! Please, make this pounding STOP!!" Ritsuka shouted, his true age showing as he clutched his head, drooping to the ground, fighting to stay conscious as he did so.

"Ritsuka! Hold on!" Soubi said as he scooped up Ritsuka in his arms, kicking open the door with his foot, and rushed over to the bed. "Don't. Fall. Asleep." Soubi commanded as he set his Sacrifice down gently on the bed, fearing a concussion. He dashed across the room to a low table, upon which sat his cell phone. Flipping it open, he immediately started punching in the number for Kio's cell phone. The blonde man was sure to help, he always had before. Besides, he couldn't call the hospital, what would he tell them? What would they do when they found what was obvious evidence of abuse? What would they 

say when they found out he was the first one Ritsuka ran to after this happened? Would they ask if he knew this was going on? If he said 'yes', would they ask why he didn't report it? What would he say in response? If Ritsuka's mother was taken away for her abusive behaviour, what would happen to Ritsuka? His father was never at home, and he would probably have to quit his job to take care of Ritsuka...but then he wouldn't be able to afford to take care of him...and he would be taken away from Soubi by the legal system. If that happened, his one sense of normalcy would be eternally gone. No. Soubi refused to let that happen.

"So...sleepy..." Ritsuka said, swaying in and out of consciousness. Soubi turned to him, pressing the 'On' button on his phone to call Kio. In three quick strides, he had crossed the room to his bed, where Ritsuka sat.

"Ritsuka," Soubi sat down beside the boy, placing his hands on either shoulder. "Ritsuka. Look at me. I need you to STAY AWAKE. Can you do that for me?"

"Mm...M-hm." The dark haired boy nodded, looking up at the older man.

"Good. Don't worry. You're going to be alright, got it?" Soubi said, putting the phone to his ear.

"O-okay..."

_'Hello?'_ A voice said from the phone. _'Hello? This is Kaido Kio...' _

"Ah! Yes! Kio," Soubi turned from Ritsuka, and began speaking softly into the phone.

_'Sou-chan! What's up?' _

"Kio, listen. I need your help with something, alright?"

_'Sure...'_ Soubi turned to look at Ritsuka, who was still fighting to stay awake.

"Please hurry, Kio. It's important." Soubi said, not moving his eyes from the small boy for a minute.

_'Yeah, sure Sou-chan...What's going on? Where are you?_' Soubi could feel the concern in Kio's voice, and couldn't help but give a small chuckle at the image he received of a doting Kio, -despite the circumstances.

"At my apartment. And don't worry. I'll explain later."

_'You're not hurt are you?!'_ The worry audibly grew in Kio's voice.

"Not _me_..." Soubi mumbled, lightly shaking Ritsuka, who sat up, rubbing at his tired eyes.

_'WHAT?! What's THAT supposed to MEAN?!' _

"Just get over here, alright?!" Soubi spat, in an unnecessarily scathing tone. His best friend grew silent, before realizing something must have happened to Ritsuka for him to be flustered

enough to be so rude.

_"-sigh- I'll be right over."_ Soubi also uttered a sigh of relief, before looking down to see Ritsuka staring at him, blood still smeared from a shallow, yet jagged cut across his cheek.

"Goodbye, Kio."

_'Huh? Wha-You're just gonna hang up on me?!'_

"I'll see ya later Kio..."

'_Heeey, wait--!!'_ Soubi snapped his phone shut, ending the phone call, as he reached up with his other hand to wipe away the blood before it reached Ritsuka's eye. Feeling the younger boy shake against him, he pulled him into a tight hug, careful to avoid his injuries. Immediately, Ritsuka wrapped his arms around the older man's body, welcoming the warmth of the other body pressed against his own tight, cold form. Soubi was surprised for only a second, before pulling the boy closer, kissing the top of the child's head. "It's gonna be okay. I promise."

--

"Nn...your injuries aren't too bad, except for that nasty little bump on your head..." Setting the First Aid Kit aside, he turned to his 'patient.' Kio smiled through his lollipop, lightly patting Ritsuka on the shoulder, as he handed him one of his own. Ritsuka smiled up at him, and accepted the offered candy politely.

"So...I'll be alright?"

"Yup!" Giving a reassuring smile, he added a "Good thing Sou-chan's such a doting mothe--" Soubi lurched forward, clasping a hand over Kio's mouth, and dragged said man into the adjoining kitchen. When Soubi was certain they were out of ear shot, he removed his hand from Kio's mouth.

"Ou...Kio...that hurt." He said, pointing to the lollipop the purple and gasping Kio was busy removing from his windpipe.

"Couldn't you've given me some _WARNING_ before you did that?!" Kio said, his overly large mouth flapping in the wind let in by a nearby open window.

"Couldn't you have removed the lollipop from your mouth? You practically stabbed my hand with it." Soubi said with a small smile, presently rubbing the red spot from Kio's lollipoop on his hand.

"Whatever...But why'd you drag me all the way in here?" Kio arched an eyebrow, twelve of his fourteen earrings jangling together with each step he took.

"You almost made a big mistake..." Soubi left it to Kio to realize as he got a glass of water for Ritsuka.

"Huh? Whaddya mean?"

"...Kio?"

"What is it?" Soubi turned, looking straight at the smaller man.

"Can I trust you, Kio?"

"What?! Of course you can! I mean, you told me that you're gay, -kinda- and everyone at school still thinks you're totally straight, don't they!?" Kio puffed out his cheeks in agitation.

"Yeah, I guess so..."

"Good. Now then, what seems to be the problem?" Kio sat back, pleased that things were now slightly going his way.

"Kio...Ritsuka's mother...she..." Soubi paused, unsure if Ritsuka would be angry with him for telling.

"What is it, Soubi? You know you can trust me. You said so yourself." Soubi nodded his head slightly, though still a little unsure,

"Ritsuka's mother..." Gathering his courage, he started again. "...is abusive. She's the one who...gave Ritsuka all those injuries." Kio's eyes widened, amazement clear on his face.

"_WHAT?_ Why didn't he _TELL _someone?!" Kio whispered angrily to Soubi. Over the year or so he had known Ritsuka, he had developed an attachment to the boy, along with the same over-protectiveness he had towards Soubi. "Why didn't _YOU_ tell anyone?!"

"I did. I told you." Soubi replied, rather good-naturedly.

"...whatever. Now listen. I need you to tell me how long this has been going on, okay?" Kio leaned against the kitchen counter much in the same fashion as Soubi was currently doing.

"Since Seimei was alive, at _LEAST..."_

--

Ritsuka sat fiddling with the bandage on his cheek, just like he was specifically told NOT to do. This wasn't the first time his mother had abused him, in fact, it had happened a multitude of times before. He had been injured worse, in battle as well as by her fists, but never before had her hits landed so cruel and precise, her words so carefully chosen to make him feel absolutely worthless. He had had to RUN to his lover to be sure it wasn't true, for him to confirm he wasn't worthless, his existence pointless. He needed to be sure _SOMEONE_ loved him, _SOMEBODY _**NEEDED **him, even if it was just because they liked _to be 'governed.' _

_'YOU'RE NOT MY RITSUKA!! GET AWAY! YOU EVIL LITTLE BASTARD!! WHAT HAVE YOU __**done**__ TO MY __**SON!!**_**'** _His mother slapped him square across the face, his head turning with the force. _

_'M-Mother...' Ritsuka tried to calm her, not bothering to stop the bleeding from the many wounds he had already received from her. _

_'NO!! GET AWAY FROM ME! I __**hate**__ YOU! LEAVE ME THE __**hell alone!!' **__His mother stepped forward, grabbing him by the front of his jacket, hoisting him into the air, despite her small size. 'LEAVE ME ALONE!' She shouted, taking a butter knife off the table, and attempted to stab her own only son. At the last moment, he was able to swing his legs to the right, making her loose her balance, and drop the knife. She fell to the ground with Ritsuka on top of her, but quickly turned the tables so that he was under her. Ritsuka's eyes darted around the room, searching for anything she could possibly use as a weapon against him. Finding nothing other than the knife that had slid beneath the refrigerator, he felt his nerves relax a bit, though he wasn't completely out of harm's way yet. 'TELL ME WHO THE __**hell **__YOU __**are!'**_

_'I'M...RITSUKA, MOTHER.' The boy said, praying to every God he knew that his mother would calm down soon, that he wouldn't be hit again. A sad, yet menacing smile slowly grew across his mother's youthful face. _

_'YOU WILL __**never**__ BE MY SON.' she spat, punching him in the abdomen with such force, he slammed into the ground. She ran to where he landed, scooped him up, leaned him against the wall, and hit him repeatedly, her sharp red nails biting into his soft pink flesh. When she was satisfied with what she had done, she let him slump to the ground, a bloody lifeless heap._

_Her dark hair swung into her face, hiding her crying eyes effectively from her son._

"Is everything alright, Ritsuka?" Soubi sat down beside the red-eyed Aoyagi. Wiping at the remnants of his tears, he leaned in to softly kiss the little 'cat' boy's parted lips. Breaking the kiss, Ritsuka leaned his head against his lover's chest, taking in the warmth of his steady heart.

"Yeah..." Ritsuka smiled, wrapping his arms around the older man's waist. "I'm gonna be fine."

"I love you Ritsuka." Soubi quickly returned the gesture, and then stood up to leave so his injured lover and master could get some well-deserved sleep. Behind his bandages, an evident blush was  
present.

"Wait!" Soubi turned, happy his Sacrifice had finally said something that could be interpreted as an order.

"Yes, Ritsuka?"

"Can I...stay with you?"

"...Ritsuka?" He stepped closer, standing a few feet from his master. "What do you...mean?"

"My mom, she...finally kicked me out..." Soubi's eyes widened in shock, as he finally realized why it had appeared that Ritsuka had been crying. He had been. "I thought she wouldn't, I mean, she's been downright overprotective at times, and she has threatened to do it before, but--This time, I think she...meant it."

"Ritsuka...you're only thirteen! She can't do this, can she?!" Soubi was speaking to himself more than Ritsuka, but couldn't help but be pissed that his Sacrifice and LOVER was being kicked out of his house.

"Is...Is that a no? I mean, if it is, I guess I could always go to Yuiko's house, or maybe--"

"What? I never said you couldn't--"

"SO-UBI!! ! Don't tell me you're just gonna let this poor, _DEFENSELESS __**CHILD**_ live all alone on the _STREETS?!_ I thought you promised you would take **CARE** of him!!" The exceedingly loud Kio shouted at Soubi, glaring at him, pointing a menacing finger in his direction.

"Kio, calm down," Soubi raised his hands in submission. "I was just about to say that he _CAN _stay here, as long as he likes." he finished, turning around to give the dark haired teen a tired, yet reassuring smile.

"R-Really?" Ritsuka asked, as Soubi pushed the protesting Kio back into the kitchen, closing the door as he re-entered the room.

"Of course, Ritsuka." he replied, dusting off his hands.

"Th-thank you!" Ritsuka ran into Soubi's welcome arms, crying into his chest. Soubi just smiled as he heard Ritsuka's muffled cries of "I love you, Soubi!!"

"I love you too, Ritsuka."

--

a/n This was originally nine lines long. And part of the Loveless Drabblies series (coming soon), but it became angst-ish rather than comedy, so it was separated from the herd, like the little R-tard that it is. Be grateful you got it. .,

Please, Please, Please Review!!


End file.
